


Warmth

by silver_drip



Series: Shy!Loki Short Stories [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Good Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, New Relationship, Social Anxiety, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not Avengers compliant, self-deprication, shy loki, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s never been in a romantic relationship before and he has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Four consecutive days of posting stuff! Woot!

Loki still didn’t understand why Tony wanted him around.

It had been a day since they’d kissed. Loki still felt like his lips were tingling. He wanted to do it again, but didn’t know how to ask.

He was also hiding from everyone. All the Avengers had the unfortunate luck to have seen him nearly nude. It was… paralyzing. He was just glad that Tony hadn’t gotten a look at him. There would have never been a kiss if he had.

He was also too scared to visit Tony who was still recovering in bed. He didn’t want to hear that Tony regretted it. Even if Tony did like him, which Loki found very hard to believe, it didn’t mean he’d keep liking him. What if Loki was just a novelty to him? He was an alien after all, and Tony was a man of science.

When Thor knocked on the door to his bedroom Loki flinched. He was probably just dropping off a meal, but then the knocking persisted.

“Go away, Thor,” Loki complained, hiding under his blankets as usual.

“Tony has specially requested you. He says he still hasn’t thanked you.” Thor paused. “It would be improper for you not to accept his thanks.”

“He already thanked me.” Loki blushed. Maybe Tony had kissed him as some sort of adrenaline high and wasn’t thinking clearly. That made sense. It was all some sort of mistake. Tony was probably calling him up so that he could explain that to him.

“Loki,” Thor groaned and Loki flinched again. He hated when Thor groaned at him. He was his brother and that was almost as bad as when his father was disappointed in him.

“Go away.”

“Do I need to drag you out and deposit you in Tony’s room?” That was the worst scenario and Loki screamed into his pillow. Thor slammed open the door and Loki threw his pillow at him.

“Go away! Go away!” He started throwing blasts of green magic at him. Thor was pushed backwards and his clothing was singed in many places until he was pushed out of the room. Loki swiped his hand and the door slammed shut.

“Tony said he’d come down here if you didn’t come to see him.”

“You’re lying,” Loki squeaked.

“Maybe, maybe not.” He heard Thor walking away.

Loki rolled around in his bed a few times before flopping out of it. He went to his bathroom and was immediately horrified by the state of his hair. He quickly brushed it and whined when he saw how frizzy it was. He cast a spell on it and he let out a sigh of relief. His hair was presentable, but everything else wasn’t.

He changed into the outfit Tony had said he looked good in. Brushing his teeth was almost a comfort before he tried the mouthwash Thor had told him about, insuring him that it would keep his breath fresher for longer.

Loki spit it out, almost choking. It burned. Had Thor played a trick on him? Had one of the Avengers put him up to it?

Loki forced down tears as he held onto the sides of the sink. It was because they saw him nearly naked. He couldn’t hold back the tears this time.

“Damn it,” he whispered to himself. He took in a deep breath before casting a glamour to hide his pink rimmed eyes.

He took in a deep breath before teleporting to the stairwell that led from the bottom floor of Tony’s penthouse to his bedroom.

Loki took in a few deep breaths. Each footstep up the stairs felt heavier than the last. He was actually panting when he reached the landing. He slapped his face, trying to calm down. Loki did his counting technique to slow his breathing before knocking on Tony’s door.

“Come in, Loki.” There was a smile in his voice and it eased some of Loki’s anxiety.

Tony looked slightly better than yesterday, but still battered and bruised.

“Hello,” Loki choked out, his face immediately turning red. Tony was smiling at him regardless.

“Being in here alone is terribly boring, even with Jarvis chatting me up. I was hoping we could watch a movie together.” Tony was grinning charmingly at him and Loki really couldn’t resist. That is, until he noticed there was only one spot that was free.

“On your bed?” His words were barely discernable.

“Comfiest spot in the tower and I really want to hold your hand, unless you’re opposed to that. It’s fine either way, Loki. I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Why was Tony always so nice to him?

Loki couldn’t answer him at first, too tongue tied.

“My hands are sweaty though,” Loki admitted.

“Well, my hand is desert dry. I think we’ll balance each other out.” Tony winked at him and Loki took in a shuddered breath.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Loki asked, looking down at his feet.

“I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t.” Tony held his hand out. Loki smiled and felt like his insides were made of warm mush. He slid into bed, interlocking his fingers with Tony’s. He kept a decent distance between them. “I think you’ll like this movie. Very fun.”

The TV flipped on as the lights dimmed and Loki had almost forgotten about Jarvis. Thor had said that Loki should just think of Jarvis as an extension of Tony, but it still made him uncomfortable.

Loki began nibbling on his lip.

“Tony?” he asked hesitantly. Tony turned his brown eyes on him.

“What’s up?”

“Can you please deactivate Jarvis? He makes me nervous.” Tony squeezed his hand.

“J, you heard the man. I’ll manual reactivate you later.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki’s hand started to tingle and he realized that Tony’s bed was phenomenally comfortable. Warmth started traveling up his arm. He’d never felt this sort of warmth before. It made him smile even though the movie was pure suspense.

He wanted to scoot closer, but didn’t know how to do so without seeming creepy or clingy. Tony had invited him here, but it could only be a onetime thing, even if Tony sort of liked him or whatever.

“Your breath smells extra fresh today,” Tony said randomly. Loki turned towards him, gaping. “What? I’m just telling the truth.”

Maybe mouthwash wasn’t as bad as Loki originally thought.

* * *

The second day ushered in a second invitation.

“Tony would be pleased if you wheeled him out to his balcony.”

“What are you his errand boy now, Thor?” Loki asked, trying to sound bitter while he was secretly excited.

“Why exactly is Tony requesting you? This is the second day in a row.” Thor narrowed his blue eyes. Loki choked on the many excuses that came to mind. Thor laughed loudly and patted Loki on his back a bit too hard.

“I am so proud of you for making friends, Lil’ Loki.”

“Don’t call me that!” Loki stormed out, if only to get away from Thor.

When he was in the elevator it occurred to him that there was no ramp or elevator to take Tony out of his room. That would mean Loki would have to—

The elevator pinged causing Loki to flinch.

“Hey, Loki,” Bruce said and Loki flinched again.

“Yes, Bruce, hello. Here to deliver more food to our mutual acquaintance?” Even as the words fell out of his mouth Loki knew they sounded stupid. Bruce chuckled.

“I think you can call Tony more than your acquaintance.” Loki began panicking, did he know about him and Tony—Wait, was there even anything definable between them? “You saved his life. I’m pretty sure that makes you friends.”

“Ah, very true.” Loki shuffled his feet, glancing around in hopes that Bruce would leave him alone. Bruce put a few dirty dishes in the sink.

“So you’re his nurse?” Loki tried to joke.

“Everyone else are on rotating shifts to take care of those jerks that kidnapped Tony. It’s not really a Hulk sort of mission.” Bruce shrugged.

“I wouldn’t mind giving them a good hit.” Loki threw a punch into the air that was just pathetic. He laughed nervously.

“Same here, but I’m pretty sure the rest of the team has it covered.” Bruce started heading to the elevator and Loki held in a sigh of relief. When the elevator closed he let it out before the panic set back in.

If Tony didn’t have an easy way to go downstairs Loki would have to carry him.

He wanted to pace around, but knew Jarvis was watching.

Every second he wasted down here just made him look stupider. He already hated how he looked and he really didn’t want Tony to think he was daft too.

Loki scurried up the stairs, wiping his hands on his jeans before knocking on Tony’s door.

“Loki! My favorite person, come in! I’ve already deactivated Jarvis.” Loki stuck his head through the cracked door. “Well come in!” Tony had that smile again, the one that just reeled Loki in. “Look what I designed.” Tony was grinning while pointing at a strange looking chair.

Loki hesitantly walked over to it, not wanting to overstep by touching it.

“What is it?”

“My super awesome new wheelchair that technically has no wheels. I’m going to send one to Prof X.” The last part was mumbled and Tony was grinning like crazy.

“Who?”

“Just a weird friend of mine. I designed a few of his things so he can stay under the radar. Real standup guy. Don’t worry about it.” Tony shrugged before grabbing his crutch and heading over to the chair. He stumbled slightly and Loki was surprised by the urge to steady him. How did Tony always bring these feelings out in him?

“If you have that wheelchair why did you want me here?” Loki asked and Tony’s usual cheerful eyes saddened.

“Because I like spending time with you, Loki.” Tony glanced at his wheelchair, touching the handle. “If it makes you uncomfortable just tell me. I know I told you I like you, but you never returned the sentiment. If I’ve been pressuring you—”

“No!” Loki was startled by his own exclamation. “I mean, you’ve never pressured me.” Loki glanced down. “You’re the first person I’ve ever felt this way about and it’s really embarrassing and I don’t know how to act,” Loki’s words began to slur, “and I know you’ve had all these bed partners and you’re so perfect and I’m me and—”

“Loki,” Tony said in a soft voice while hobbling over. He brushed away one of Loki’s tears. “Before you fall into a spiral of embarrassment you need to listen.” Tony cupped his cheek and Loki could just feel warmth radiating off him. “I’ve never felt this way either. I want to protect you, hold you, and do all those coupely things people do. I don’t want you to ever feel embarrassed around me even though I know you can’t always control it. I know I have a bit of a bad reputation, but I don’t want that to affect us and what I’m hoping we can be. Also, I’m far from perfect and if you really think that then we need to go on a lot more dates.”

“Dates?”

“We’ve had a movie night. That was our first date.” Tony began walking back over to his wheelchair. “I hate using Thor as our go between.” Tony pushed a button and the wheelchair began floating. “Are you opposed to getting a cell phone?”

“Uhm, no?”

“Good!” Tony grabbed something from the other side of his wheelchair and tossed it at Loki. He was eternally grateful for all his training in combat because that was the only reason he caught it. “I programmed all our numbers in it, but I didn’t give your number to anyone since I doubt you’d be comfortable with that.”

“I don’t have a gift for you though…”

“Gifts aren’t pro quo, Loki. I gave it because I care, not because I want you to give me something.”

“I see. Sorry, that’s just not how it goes in Asgard. Gifts are usually a means to an end and to not give one in return is to owe someone a favor.” Loki was staring at the small, shiny phone. There was a nearly indiscernible noise and Tony was suddenly in front of him.

“Loki, I don’t want you to think you owe me anything.” Tony took his empty hand, brushing his finger against Loki’s palm. The warmth that only Tony could give him traveled up his hand, following the lines of his veins. “Come on, let’s go enjoy the New York lights. Push my wheelchair for me?”

“But… you can do that yourself.” Loki was genuinely confused. Tony kissed Loki’s palm.

“It’s a bonding thing. Trust me.” Loki nodded, blushing. “And don’t worry about the stairs, the chair will self-level out.” Loki rounded the wheelchair, grabbing the leather covered handles. They felt soft. He was startled when a hand covered his own. “See? A bonding thing.”

Loki smiled and began pushing the chair. He was a bit nervous when they came to the stairs, but Tony’s invention worked perfectly.

“When did you have time to make this?”

“Designed it on my tablet, sent it to Jarvis, my bots can actually not be idiots when they want to be. Honestly, I’m surprised this thing hasn’t busted already.” Loki gripped the handles tighter.

“Please be more careful,” Loki said so quietly, almost hoping Tony didn’t hear him.

“You’re going to make me a softy, but I’ll try.” For some reason that made Loki smile, then frown. Is that what Tony thought of him? That he was trying to manipulate him?

“I’m not trying to change you.”

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Tony still hadn’t responded and nerves were eating him up inside.

“Turn me around, please.” Had he already ruined this… whatever this was?

Loki couldn’t look him in the eyes, instead just staring at Tony’s knees.

“I have news for you.” Tony took both his hands. Why did he have to be so tactile? Loki liked that, but in this situation it just made him more nervous. “Couples change each other, usually for the better.” Loki’s eyes went wide.

“Oh… _Oh_. So then we’re a couple?” Loki asked and Tony chuckled before leaning his forehead on the back of Loki’s hands.

“I’ll have to get used to spelling things out, won’t I?” There was almost a tinge of humor in Tony’s voice. Loki felt his throat tighten. “Of course, I didn’t ask you properly, so this is my fault.” Tony kissed both of his hands before looking up at him. “Loki—damn, what are the right words? Going out sounds so childish. Maybe courting is more your style?”

“Courting?” Loki felt like he was going to fall apart. “I’m a flustered bird,” Loki said breathlessly.

“What?” Tony asked while laughing.

“I’m a flustered bird—I’ve always been a flapping mess!” Loki pulled his hands from Tony’s. “Why would you possibly want me?” He took a step back. “I’m spastic!” He began pacing. “Half the time I don’t even know how to breathe! Yesterday I could barely walk up the stairs because I was so terrified—and I don’t know how to act around you! And—”

“Loki.” Tony’s smile was easy-going as he stood.

“Don’t get up because of me! You’re still injured!” Loki’s hand fretted away, not knowing what to do.

“A broken leg and a few bruises aren’t going to stop me from helping you.”

“What?” Tony engulfed him in a hug. Loki slowly relaxed against him before raising his own arms and hugging him back. Tony was the first one to move back and Loki held in a frown. “Let’s go look at the New York skyline and hope to see the stars.”

* * *

Cell phones were amazing. Tony kept sending him random pictures.

Loki was blushing and hiding under his covers when his phone beeped, alerting him to a new text message.

This time it was a picture of Steve coloring Tony’s cast. The lowest part was a swirl of red, white, and blue. The part he was working on was black with sharp hourglass figures in red.

_‘Wanna join?’_ the text said simply.

Loki bit his lip, thinking. He was always very careful with his responses, despite it making him feel so stupid for making Tony wait usually ten minutes.

He really didn’t want to come face to face with Steve, not after him seeing Loki drenched like a cat and nearly naked. Also, he knew his art skills were abysmal.

Loki tossed and turned on his bed.

But he really wanted to see Tony.

Loki stared at the picture for a few minutes, gnawing jealousy starting to build up.

Why was it so easy for Steve to be close to Tony? To lay on his bed casually as he colored Tony’s cast?

Why couldn’t Loki be more Steve, easy-going and self-assured? He actually had muscles too, unlike Loki, with his wiry arms and spaghetti noodle legs.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

Another text came in.

This time the picture was of Tony kicking Clint who was holding a marker.

_‘Asshole was trying to draw penises on my cast’_

A moment later a new picture came in. Natasha had Clint pinned to the ground and was drawing on his face.

_‘It’s only a party when Natasha brings a man to his knees’_

Loki grinned slightly, but it quickly faded away. He wanted to be there with Tony, he sorely did, but there was so many people around and it looked like all the Avengers would be there soon enough.

He didn’t want to see the ridicule in their eyes or hear their poorly concealed snickers directed at him. He already knew how he looked, but it was even worse than usual compared to their physiques.

Steve was a super-soldier.

Bruce didn’t look like he was about to die of starvation like Loki did.

Thor was Thor.

Clint’s arms were so defined.

Natasha had the strength of a true goddess.

And Tony… he was even more perfect than them.

He just… was, while Loki was Loki. Gaunt. Deathly pale. Unsettling eyes.

Tony said he liked his eyes…

Another beep from his cell phone startled him.

_‘You still there?’_

Of course, Loki must seem inconsiderate. Tony was sending him all sorts of things while Loki had just been in his usual state of chaos. Who knows how much time had passed since he last sent Tony a text.

_‘Yes. Sorry.’_ he quickly responded, careful to spell every word out perfect.

_‘No need to be sorry. I just imagined you had fallen asleep with your phone on the pillow next to you. It made quite the cute image :)’_

Loki buried his face into his pillow, smothering his giggles and blush. Norns, he hadn’t felt this young in years.

He wanted to ask if Tony really thought he was cute, but knew it would just make him sound needy and pitiful.

And wasn’t cute sort of a bad thing? He was a male. Cute was designated for females. Wasn’t it? Either way, he didn’t want Tony to think of him as a woman, he was a man, even if he was a beanpole.

Was that why Tony was interested in him, because his skinny form could pass as a woman’s?

Loki ran a hand through his hair. It was short, but it wasn’t that uncommon for females of this realm to have short hair.

Why was such a simple compliment making him so flustered? He hoped that Tony meant it in a nice way. All of Tony’s actions thus far indicated sincerity, but Loki could never be certain.

After a breath he typed a quick _‘Thank you.’_

Tony’s response was almost immediate.

_‘Made the others leave. Told them the marker scent was making me nauseous. Want to come up?’_

Did Tony only want him around when the others couldn’t see them together?

No, that couldn’t be right. Tony had invited him to his room when most of the Avengers were there.

Still, the thought persisted.

But he really did want to see him.

_‘I’ll be up in a moment.’_

Loki considered just teleporting up there as usual, but he didn’t know if the Avengers were lounging in the living room of Tony’s penthouse. If he took the elevator he could sense them before the electronic doors could slide open, teleporting himself to safety.

Loki made sure he didn’t look terrible before heading to the elevator—only to be interrupted by Thor.

“Where are you going?” Thor asked innocently. Loki’s eyes went wide and he automatically teleported to Tony’s bedroom door. He felt like a skittish cat and knew Thor would just question him later on for his overly-odd behavior.

Loki tried to calm himself and was relieved when he didn’t sense anyone else around other than Tony.

Loki knocked on the door and was immediately admitted. The room did smell a bit off. Tony was in the same position he was in last time Loki saw him, but in fresh, loose fitting clothing, one leg rolled up for easy access to his cast. Most of it was colored in except for a small bit right below his knee.

“Saved a spot for you.” Tony tapped on the blank part of his cast.

“I don’t understand.” He gave Tony a perplexed look, not moving from the doorway.

“Everyone else has made their mark. I want yours too.” Tony grabbed all the markers. “Wish I could have saved more space for you, but those assholes are persistent,” he mumbled the last part while looking at Loki expectantly. Loki took a step closer.

“I would not know what to draw.” All the messy colors seemed to form some picture or another, with a few expletives thrown in no doubt by Clint.

“You don’t have to draw. I would be happy with a smiley face or your signature. A signature is actually pretty much the traditional thing to do to a cast.” Tony held out an array of colored markers. “Choose your poison.”

Loki stared at the rainbow in Tony’s hand. His natural inclination was to use green, but he knew Tony’s favorite color was red. He knew they both liked the color gold, but there was only a yellow marker.

The area around the blank spot was mostly black and navy blue. If he chose a dark color it would just be engulfed by its surroundings, but he didn’t want his signature to stand out too much. He didn’t want the Avengers to notice it, especially not Thor.

He realized that he’d been staring at the markers for a good minute, but Tony didn’t look annoyed. It made Loki uneasy. He wasn’t used to kindness from anyone, but his mother and Thor.

Loki panicked and just grabbed one of the markers.

It would do.

Now he just had to… climb onto Tony’s bed and get dangerously close to his leg.

He was thankful that he’d showered earlier, even though felt the nervous sweat starting to form.

He wasn’t used to close proximities.

“Your name or a doodle?” Tony asked softly, setting aside the other markers.

“My name,” he squeaked out. Tony gave him a penetrating look and Loki clutched the marker to his chest.

“Alright, one sec.” Tony maneuvered himself to the edge of the bed and Loki instantly felt like a jerk, making someone injured move just because he was a coward. Tony smiled at him. “Better?”

“Yes, sorry, thank you,” Loki said quickly, his words slurring together.

“No need to be sorry.” Tony gave him one of those smiles that just lured him in.

Tony tapped the blank spot, bringing Loki out of his daze.

He leaned down, feeling his face heat up before he quickly signed his name. Tony was grinning when Loki ‘resurfaced’. He hastily handed the marker back.

“I forgot to ask, can I take your picture?”

“Wh—why would you want my picture?” Loki felt completely aghast at the notion. He hated the idea of anyone seeing him for an instance, let alone having a picture that they could see repeatedly.

“I like you, I want you as my background picture for my phone, and you’re very pleasing to the eye, which is just a bonus.” Tony gave him a wink. Loki just stared at him for a moment. The words were stuck in his throat so Loki just shook his head no, certain that the fear in his eyes was obvious. Tony shrugged. “Would you like to take some pictures of me then? People have been doing that all my life, but they were never people I actually liked, just strangers,” Tony said while looking away.

“Oh,” was all Loki could say. He wasn’t a photographer—But he needed to control his self-deprecating thoughts. He knew that photos on phones could easily be erased. “Yes, I can do that.” Tony beamed at him and Loki could feel a bit of his tension easing away. “Your phone, please.”

“People already think I’m narcissistic enough as is. It would only get worse if they found a ton of photos of myself in my phone. We should use yours.” Loki bit his lip in thought. But what if they found the pictures of Tony on his phone? He’d be labeled a pervert and voyeur, a shame to all of Asgard.

“Photos can be easily erased,” he reminded himself, not quite loud enough for Tony to hear.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve only taken one photo before and that was when you were teaching me how to use my phone.” It had just been a picture of the railing of the balcony and little bit of New York, but he really liked it.

“Practice makes perfect, sweetums.” Loki blushed at the nickname and quickly pulled his phone out, trying to distract himself.

He easily found the app to take photos, but wasn’t sure what to do after that. Tony was looking at him rather than the camera. Somehow… seeing through a lens made it easier for him to just look at Tony how he always wanted to.

Without thinking Loki clicked a button and the picture was taken. He watched as the image stilled before minimizing and going to the corner, ready to take another picture.

“As easy as pie,” Tony said while smiling even more. Loki glanced over at him and returned the smile before he went back to the phone. He loved when he smiled like that.

Soon Tony was making all sorts of ridiculous faces.

Posing in abject horror as he stared at his cast encased leg.

Drawing a little fight scene on his arm that Loki captured stick figure by stick figure as it came to life.

Loki felt all warm inside.

He couldn’t stop laughing.

His face was actually starting to hurt from all the smiling he was doing.

“Lemme see them,” Tony said after almost a half an hour had gone by. Loki took one last photo of Tony’s pleading expression before handing his phone to him.

Tony paused, looking at him. Loki suddenly felt awkward not knowing what to do with himself. Tony patted the spot beside him on the bed. Loki was both relieved and tense due to the invitation. He sat beside him, their legs inches from touching.

Tony positioned the camera between them and they both chuckled as they went through the photos.

Loki would have been degrading himself on how so many of them were blurred or off centered, but Tony was just so happy with them that Loki couldn’t.

“How about just one photo of you and me together? Is that alright?” Tony asked, thumbing at Loki’s cell phone, almost as if he was the one who should be nervous.

“Just one photo?” Loki asked, feeling his gut twist in discomfort.

“My phone will be woefully underequipped without it,” he joked before say, “Just one photo. I promise.”

Loki reluctantly nodded and Tony’s phone appeared out of nowhere.

Loki was feeling distinctly uncomfortable until Tony put his arm around his shoulders, bringing them close together. Still, he could see on the phone that his smile was completely strained.

“Almost,” Tony said and Loki didn’t know what he was waiting for. Loki really would rather not stare at his own image for much longer—and then Tony turned his head and gave Loki a kiss on the cheek. There was a near silent clicking noise. Tony pulled away and Loki was still frozen. “Perfect,” Tony said while peering at his phone. “I’ll send you the picture.”

* * *

Loki still felt like his cheek was tingling when he woke up the following day. He had no idea why such a simple touch could leave him feeling elated.

He just wasn’t used to it, being touched by anyone other than his mother and Thor.

Even before they started… dating. Tony’s brief touches had done something to him. He realized he craved them, just the feeling of another person being close.

He never knew he wanted or needed that.

Loki stretched in his bed before grabbing his phone.

He frowned when he saw there was no new messages, but then remembered that Tony had told him the night before that he was really tired since he was coming off his pain pills.

Loki hoped that was the reason he hadn’t sent him a message.

Despite his thoughts last night Loki couldn’t bring himself to delete all the pictures he’d taken.

He slowly started swiping through them, feeling a childish delight. He didn’t understand why Tony wanted him to take all those pictures, but he was happy that he did.

Loki didn’t want to seem… clingy. He wanted to go upstairs right now and snuggle with Tony, but that was almost too embarrassing to actually consider. At least with photos he could pretend Tony was here.

When he got to the last photo Loki didn’t know how to feel.

He loved the look on Tony’s face, kissing him with a smile, but Loki was also in the photo, surprised and stupid looking.

After some fiddling around with the photo Loki cropped it so that he could only see Tony’s face. He set it as his phone’s background and felt a bit embarrassed for doing so.

A knock on his door startled him.

“Loki, I have made breakfast. Come eat with me.” Thor’s voice was a mixture between whining and petulance, something Loki was accustomed to. Loki took a moment to sense if anyone else was around. When he was certain it was just the two of them he slid out of bed, taking his phone with him.

“Fine, you boar.” Loki slowly made his way out of his room and to the kitchen. There was roasted pig cut into thick slices, store bought rolls, butter, and flagons of mead. A typical Aesir breakfast. Loki was immediately suspicious. Did he know—

“So where did you run off to so quickly last night, little brother?” Thor asked while taking his seat.

“You merely startled me,” Loki said while sitting in his own seat and beginning to fill his plate.

“Yet that was not the expression you wore on your face before you teleported away.” Thor took a large swig from his flagon.

“You are clearly mistaken.” Loki tried to brush aside the issue by digging into his meal.

“And what is this?” Thor asked while reaching across the table. Loki quickly snatched up his phone, not even having realized that he’d put it on the table.

“A show of gratitude from Tony,” he lied, though some part of it was probably true. “It is called a cell phone.”

“Yes, I know what it is. What is your contact number?”

“Why would I give you that?” Loki raised his eyebrow at him, giving Thor a derisive look. Thor pouted.

“Because I am your brother and I love you deeply.”

“Those are both facts I am well aware of, yet have no bearing on my cellular number.”

“I wish to contact you even when we are far away.”

“That is a terrible idea. You would only send me incessant and inane messages. I have much more important things to do than cater to your whims.”

“Like what?” Thor asked and Loki was immediately tongue tied. Finally he came back to his senses.

“Things, Thor, _things_. You’re not the only thing in my life and I wish you would stop acting as if that was so.” Thor deflated a bit and Loki felt bad for lashing out at him, but he didn’t need a reminder that his life was woefully empty. He couldn’t even study magic here since he hadn’t been smart enough to bring any of his books when he was gracelessly booted out of Asgard by his mother.

Loki let out a huff before focusing back on his meal.

Thor dropped the subject and Loki was grateful for that.

* * *

“I’m an idiot,” Loki said later that night after Tony had invited him up.

“I highly doubt that,” Tony said while laughing.

“I could have healed your leg two days ago.” Tony gave him a surprised look. “I have dealt with far greater injuries than a broken leg.” Loki felt like a complete fool and failure for not having remembered this earlier.

Tony stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Loki felt his shoulders drop and tears well up in his eyes. Tony abruptly stopped.

“Don’t worry, sweetums. I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at myself. I just keep forgetting how amazing you are.” Loki blushed at the nickname and felt some of his tension slip away. He quickly bit his lip and tried not to frown. Of course Tony forgot about Loki’s few and far between ‘talents’. Loki didn’t look like he could pick up a chair, let alone heal someone. “No need to feel down. So how are you going to fix my leg?”

“First I will need to remove your cast since direct contact is necessary.” Loki tried to push down the fluttering in his stomach. “After that I will merely cast a spell I learned long ago.”

“Seems simple enough.” Tony smiled at him. “Let’s do it in the kitchen though, so that one of my bots can clean it up easier.”

Loki was frozen for a moment.

_Let’s do it in the kitchen_

Such simple words, yet they sent Loki’s mind spiraling. He knew Tony wasn’t referring to sex, but… Loki had been attracted to plenty of Aesir and Vanir in his time, but never as much as he was to Tony. The idea of sex was overwhelming. The idea of sex _with_ Tony was even more so. He’d never… but knew Tony had bedded countless.

Loki knew this whole relationship thing had been a stupid idea to begin with, but he really liked Tony.

And what if he told the others? They’d all just laugh at him and think that Tony only dated him out of pity. Loki would never be able to face them if that was the case, not that he could even face them now considering they’d seen him nearly naked.

“Ready?” Tony asked, having made his way from his bed to his floating wheelchair while Loki had been lost in thought.

“Yes.” Loki’s voice cracked and Tony gave him a concerned look that was so sincere that it left Loki feeling stunned.

“So you going to steer this thing for me or will I have to get Jarvis to do it?” Tony joked. Loki quickly moved into action.

This was another one of those bonding things.

As Loki gripped the handles Tony reached back and gave his hand a brief squeeze. It was such a simple gesture, yet left Loki breathless.

He maneuvered the chair around until they were in the kitchen.

Loki hesitated while standing before him. He knew he’d have to cut away at the cast, but really didn’t want to scare Tony. Loki quickly turned around and cast a spell so that one of his less threatening knives appeared in his hand. He gave Tony a hesitant look when he turned back around.

Tony’s smile was comforting.

“Don’t worry. I trust you.” That eased some of his worries, but then he had to kneel down to get proper access to Tony’s leg and the position made him blush, his thoughts from just minutes ago coming back to life. He gulped, trying to get rid of his ever present awkwardness. Did Tony know what he was thinking? Would he be disgusted? It was one thing to like someone emotionally, but an entirely different thing to be attracted to them physically. A warm hand suddenly brushed against his cheek, making him shiver with delight. “You in there?” Tony asked softly.

“Ah, yes, definitely yes. I wasn’t thinking of anything at all, definitely nothing.” Loki winced at his idiotic ramblings before slamming his mouth shut and looking at the colorful cast. It was almost a shame to cut away at it after so many of Tony’s friends had put effort into making it look nice. Despite that, he diligently went to work, using his knife expertly. He was surprised at how confident he was that he wasn’t going to accidently cut Tony. It made sense though. Daggers had always been his favorite weapon. The cast came undone and Loki glanced at Tony. “Can you…” He felt so childish. “Can you not watch as I heal your leg?”

“Why?” Tony asked, only confusion in his voice.

“I do not wish for you to see me use my magic.” Loki didn’t want to explain this to Tony, but knew he was just going to ask further questions. “Magic is seen as… a woman’s art. For a man to use it means he’s a coward.” He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see the knowledge of Loki’s despicableness swirl in Tony’s eyes.

“Loki…” He forced himself to look at Tony. “Stand up.”

“Only if you swear not to stand up too.” Loki was surprised by the conviction in his own voice. “You could have really hurt yourself last time and it could be even worse this time considering you’re not wearing your cast.”

“Promise.” Tony held his hands up in surrender.

“No matter how many times I have to say it I want you to know that you’re beautiful, smart, far from pathetic, and your magic is amazing.” Loki looked away from him, not knowing how to feel. Tony tugged on the sleeve of Loki’s shirt. “Can I have a kiss? Cheek, mouth, or forehead. Whatever you prefer.”

Loki looked back over at him while blushing. He really did want to give him a kiss, but it was so embarrassing.

Tony was still holding onto his shirt sleeve lightly, allowing Loki to pull back if he wanted.

A kiss on the forehead felt too familial, a kiss on the lips too forward.

Loki leaned down, glad he’d brushed his teeth not an hour ago. His lips lightly touched Tony’s warm cheek.

“Thank you,” Tony said when Loki pulled away. “You know you’re allowed to kiss me, hug me, or cuddle me whenever you want. I love those sorts of things and it makes me really happy when you do. How does it make you feel?”

Loki hesitated to answer. He didn’t want to sound weird or like a insecure adolescent.

“It makes me feel,” he took in a deep breath, “light headed and dizzy with happiness.” A grin spread across Tony’s face.

“Good.” Loki nodded in agreement before he kneeled again, healing Tony’s leg while wearing a goofy smile.

* * *

Loki was the one to ask to come upstairs to Tony’s today, and he was very proud of himself for doing so. He didn’t want Tony to think that he had to do all the work in their relationship. Loki knew he was a mess and he really didn’t want to burden Tony with all his shortcomings.

Relationships were supposed to be equal, even though Loki felt like a complete waste of space in comparison to Tony.

When the elevator opened to Tony’s floor an alluring scent enveloped him.

He quickly found Tony in his dining room, setting out plates and cartons of food.

“Hope you like Thai food,” Tony said while grinning.

“I’ve never had it,” Loki admitted. Was it something he was supposed to know about?

“That’s fine. There’s so many different cultures and foods that it will take us forever to get through them all.” Loki’s heart did a little leap. Did that mean Tony wanted him for a long time?

“Why are our plates next to each other’s?” Was this another Midgardian custom he wasn’t aware of? In Asgard when there were only two they sat across from each other so as to talk to each other easier. Did Tony not want to talk to him?

“I didn’t even notice…” Tony frowned and Loki felt bad for bringing up the subject. “I guess it’s another one of those couply things, being in close proximity. I can move my plate to the other side though, if it will make you more comfortable.” Tony began reaching for a plate, but Loki hastily stopped him.

“No! It’s alright. I think I’d prefer to sit by your side. I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this.” Tony gave him a smile that was almost fragile.

“I understand. I’m pretty new to this stuff too.”

“But I thought…” Loki’s sentence wandered off as Tony’s eyes went to the ground.

“I’ve only had one other real relationship, Loki, and that one was very by the book. I was immature and couldn’t think of others. She put up with too much of my bullshit until we both reached our breaking point.” Tony looked back up at him. “I guess we’re both just going into this thing blindly.”

Without thought Loki pulled him into a hug.

“You have no idea how comforting that is. I feel like such a dolt.” Loki squeezed him a bit tighter when Tony wrapped his arms around him. He felt a confession coming on, but couldn’t stop it. “You know after we were kidnapped and I was in your room? That was my first kiss.” Loki was blushing like crazy and didn’t want to pull away and see Tony’s expression.

“Well, it’s only the first of many.” Tony kissed him on the cheek. Loki felt all warm inside. “Do you want to eat or cuddle? Or we could cuddle and eat, but the logistics might be a bit difficult.” Tony continued rambling as Loki released him from their hug. He smiled while pulling out the chair for Tony and gently coaxing him into it.

“Maybe eat then cuddle?” Loki said, sounding a lot less confident than he was hoping to.

“Sounds good to me.” Loki took his seat next to Tony’s, immediately feeling the warmth that radiated off him. Loki tried to discreetly move his chair a bit closer to his, but he could tell by Tony’s poorly hidden smile that he noticed.

Tony began doling out food for them both since Loki had never tried any of it before.

He took a hesitant first bite and cringed.

“It’s spicy,” Loki said, his hand over his mouth.

“I ordered mild.” Tony took a forkful and had a thoughtful look on his face. “I guess you guys don’t have spicy in Asgard. I can order something else for us, if you like.” Why was he so understanding? Loki stared at his plate of food, eyes watering up, but not because of the spicy food. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful or weak for not being able to handle spicy food.

“No, it’s alright.”

“Loki, if you want something you can just tell me.” Tony turned in his seat and took Loki’s hand into his own.

“I…” Loki didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to ask for things. He didn’t even know how to order others in the palace to do things. They always just anticipated his needs so he never had to talk to them. And wasn’t that what Tony was doing now? Anticipating his needs? He didn’t want to be a burden.

Tony slid his hand up Loki’s arm, leaving a trail of warmth and making Loki shiver. Tony’s hand rested on his shoulder massaging it lightly.

“Talk to me please.”

“I don’t know how to ask for things,” Loki whispered out. “You already know that.” Loki’s thoughts went back to when he tried to ask him to help him with getting new clothes.

“Remember, I want you to be comfortable around me. I won’t be offended or think less of you.” Tony stared at him for a moment and Loki looked away, feeling like he was being analyzed. “I won’t always get it right. I can’t read your mind. Right now I figure it’s the food, but you’ll have to tell me if I’m wrong—and I don’t mean just now, but always. I don’t want us to have those stupid misunderstandings that other couples have.” Loki met his eyes again, feeling a bit reassured.

“Yes, it’s the food. It’s too spicy for me,” Loki admitted.

“Alright, then let’s order something else.” Tony stood, pulling Loki up with him. He grabbed a laptop from a drawer in the living room and then pulled Loki onto the couch. Their thighs were touching. Tony flipped open the laptop and started typing like crazy. “Normally I’d have Jarvis do all this looking up of stuff, but I know you don’t like him so we’ll have to do this the old fashion way.”

“I don’t… not like him,” Loki said. Why did he always have to sound so stupid? Tony was a genius and Loki always sounded like a tongue tied fool. Tony let out a huff of laughter.

“I know. He just makes you uncomfortable. I probably wouldn’t like him being where I spent most of my time if I hadn’t created him.”

The subject was dropped as they started going through the different restaurant options. It was very pleasant, just being this close to Tony, discussing nothing of great importance. Loki could also smell his faint cologne. He wanted to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder as he scrolled around the internet, but he said they were going to cuddle soon. He didn’t want to seem too clingy.

Eventually they chose Greek food.

It wasn’t till Loki was stuffed and cleaning up the dishes that Tony spoke again.

“When do you want to tell the others that we’re together, especially your brother?” Tony asked all of a sudden. Loki almost dropped his plate.

“Wha—what?” He suddenly felt complete and utter fear grip him. His whole body froze up.

“I’m not good at keeping secrets. I couldn’t even keep the secret that I was Iron Man for a week. Besides, we’re all friends.” Loki didn’t know what to say. His lungs were starting to burn. He couldn’t breathe. “Not a fan, I see.” All the air rushed out of Loki. He nodded. “Which part? That we’re together, telling them, or telling your brother specifically?” Tony’s voice was soft, understanding.

“Not that we’re together.” Loki put his dish in the sink before quickly hurrying over to Tony. He fretted about before just giving him a hug. “I just don’t know how to do this and I really don’t want to see the Avengers after they…”

“They what?” Tony pulled back from their hug a little bit to look at Loki’s expression.

“They… They _saw_ me.” Understanding dawned on Tony’s face.

“ _Loki_ … Loki, Loki, Loki.” Tony placed a kiss on every other cheek of Loki’s face as he spoke. “If I ever got the chance I would worship every inch of you. You have a great body. You already know I love your eyes. Your hair is so soft. And your cheekbones,” Tony kissed both of them, “are perfect.” His hands slid down Loki’s arms. “I can _feel_ the strength in your arms, even when you try to hide them. Your muscles are so defined and I have no idea why you don’t love your body.”

Loki was speechless.

“But I’m…”

“Loki, I’m probably the most arrogant person around. If I tell you you’re great then you must be pretty damn great.” Tony smiled. “Let’s put off the talk about telling the others later. How about we just cuddle.”

It was the best idea Loki had heard all day.

* * *

“I think I should talk to Thor on my own,” Loki said the following day, staring at Tony’s feet. Tony placed a single finger under Loki’s chin, raising his face until their eyes met.

“I just love looking into your eyes. I hope you don’t hide them from me.” Loki blushed like mad. “You want to tell Thor on your own. How do you think that’s going to go?”

“Horribly.”

“And you don’t want me to be there to act as a buffer? I’d be fine with that.”

“Tony, if you acted as a buffer between Thor and me you’d die,” Loki said matter-of-factly, his eyes going wide at the thought of Thor hurting Tony. “You don’t understand how Asgard works. Relationships between males is seen as sordid. Thor knows I’ve never had a relationship before and you’re reputation is not up to his standard,” he whispered out the last part, knowing that in reality Loki was the one lacking, that he was lucky that Tony even cast his eyes upon him without disgust or pity.

“You bring up a good point about the whole death thing and my reputation.” Tony’s smile slipped away. “I know I’m not… the ‘best candidate’, but I’m doing my best.” Tony let out a quiet sigh.

“You’ve been better to me than anyone outside of my family ever has been,” Loki admitted. Tony moved closer and brushed a soft kiss against Loki’s lips, startling him.

“Well, clearly they’re all blind and stupid. I think the main thing you need to do is tell him you’re happy—assuming you are happy.”

“I’m happy,” Loki said while smiling faintly. “Happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Thanks and I’m sorry you’ve never been this happy before.” Tony was so sincere that it almost made Loki’s heart jump into his throat. How did Tony always do this to him? Make him feel like he was _more_ , more than what he actually was.

How could Tony not see it? That Loki was just _less_.

Less than Tony. Less than Thor. Less than _everyone_.

“You’re starting to tear up. What’s wrong?”

“I just…” He couldn’t tell him the truth. It was so obvious, what was the point? “I hate that Thor is going to hold your past against you.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the answer to the question Tony asked.

“I was an idiot. Actions have consequences. We can’t change Thor’s prejudices towards homosexuality or what he thinks of my past, but he wants you to be happy. Do you think he’ll let his preconceptions get in the way of letting you be happy?”

“It’s not that simple,” Loki whispered. Tony chuckled.

“You’re right. It never is, sweetums.”

* * *

Loki was pacing in front of Thor’s room.

He’d gone over this conversation both in his head and while rehearsing it with Tony.

Loki grinned. Tony’s impression of Thor was hilarious, especially when he randomly jumped onto tables and pretended that the remote control was Mjölner.

Thor suddenly walked out of his room, almost bowling Loki over.

“What is wrong, Lil’ Loki?” Thor asked, and for once Loki didn’t react at Thor’s usage of his most dreaded nickname.

“Can we talk? Let’s talk. We should talk,” Loki rambled, turning away from Thor and bolted to their living room. When he was sitting uncomfortably on one of the very comfortable armchairs Loki saw the look of concern on Thor’s face. “It’s nothing bad. Good news actually. Great news.” Loki slammed his mouth shut, hating himself for being such a flustered bird.

Thor sat across from him, his concerned look not faltering in the least.

Loki fidgeted, scraping at the leather armrest with his pointer finger as he stared at the ground. All the points and arguments that he had practiced with Tony were completely forgotten.

Nervous sweat was accumulating on his forehead.

Why couldn’t he just speak?

This was so important to him— _Tony_ was so important to him yet he couldn’t even force a word past his lips.

“What is it?” Thor asked after an indeterminable amount of time.

“I really like Tony Stark!” His words ran together and he breathed out a great sigh of relief.

He finally looked over at Thor.

“Such feelings must be rectified. You know that at most males can only be friends and shield-brothers.” Thor’s words were so matter-of-fact that Loki actually flinched as if he’d been slapped.

“Well, Thor, I don’t want them to change!” he shouted while jumping up. “He makes me happy!” Thor’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“What do you mean, he makes you happy?” Loki blanched for a moment, not used to seeing so much anger in Thor’s expression.

“It’s not like _that_. Yes, I’ve slept in his bed—” And Loki immediately knew they were the wrong words to say as they left his lips. Thor bolted up just as Mjölner came flying through the walls, landing in his hand. “Thor! No! He’s never done anything untoward or unwanted to me!” He knew he wasn’t getting through to Thor, especially when he busted through the living room window and went flying upwards. Loki let out a little panicked noise before changing into a bird and quickly following after him.

His wings weren’t as fast as Thor’s hammer and by the time he reached the communal floor Tony was already being lifted by his throat. Steve was dashing to intervene. Natasha had pulled out a gun from the side table.

Loki shifted to his normal form while teleporting to Thor’s side.

“Put him down! Or I swear by all three Norns I’ll never forgive you!” Loki was clutching at the arm Thor was wielding Mjölner with, knowing one simple hit could be a fatal blow.

“Stand aside, Loki,” Thor growled out.

“I will not stand aside!” Loki said firmly, digging his fingers into Thor’s arm, despite knowing he was pathetically weak. “He is what I want and I don’t care what you or Asgard thinks!” Tony’s face was starting to go red from lack of oxygen. “Let him go now, Thor! Or I’ll—I’ll…” He didn’t know what he’d do.

On instinct Loki took a step back and both his hands came alive with green magic. He felt it completely engulf him. He raised up a trembling hand and focused on the fingers around Tony’s throat. He let out a burst of power and there was a series of popping noises as Thor’s fingers were all suddenly parallel with the back of his hand.

Loki swept his other hand out and Thor went flying backwards. Loki breathed out another spell and Thor was suddenly on the ground, bound in a spider web of golden energy.

When he was certain Thor couldn’t get out Loki collapsed in front of Tony’s coughing form.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Tony! I botched everything up!” His hands were fluttering over where Tony was clutching his dark red throat. “I panicked and didn’t stick to the script! I’m sorry!”

Loki didn’t even know when he began crying, but when Tony pulled him into his arms Loki fell apart into a mound of sobbing ugliness. He could feel the other’s eyes on him and hear Thor’s shouting, but all he could focus on Tony and how he almost _died_.

He should have seen this coming. He knew of Thor’s temper, even if it had been far more difficult to insight since his first visit to Midgard. He should have _known_. Thor was his brother.

Loki flinched when he saw that Steve was beside them, holding a glass of water for Tony.

Loki felt even worse. Tony was the one that had been attacked, yet Loki was the one being comforted.

Loki moved back slightly, taking the glass from Steve and handing it to Tony himself.

“Take a sip and then I’ll look at your throat,” Loki said, surprised by how calm his voice sounded. Tony nodded as another person appeared beside them. Natasha was holding out a tissue box. Loki nodded at her in thanks while taking it. He blew his nose loudly, but couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed despite his wrecked appearance and break down.

Tony set aside the glass and raised his chin up a bit while cringing so that Loki could see his throat.

Thor’s handprint was clear and it infuriated Loki. He reached backwards and a wisp of green flew from his pointer finger, tightening the threads around Thor, causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

Loki softly touched Tony’s throat, letting healing magic ghost over the inflamed flesh, repairing broken capillaries. When the delicate work was done he kissed Tony on the side of his neck, whispering an apology. Tony nodded, rubbing his throat.

“And you!” Loki said while standing up and looking at Thor. “You absolute moron! How dare you hurt one of your teammates, let alone the first person I’ve ever cared about?! What part of ‘he makes me happy’ don’t you understand? He has been far more honorable than you’ve ever been when pursuing even the most highborn goddess! I like him and he likes me! It’s that simple! And if you ever threaten him again or speak an ill word about our relationship I’ll unleash a wrath on you worthy of the legends of old!” Loki felt himself glowing with uncontrolled magic and quickly pulled it back into himself. His eyes flitted around the room when Thor didn’t respond. He was suddenly embarrassed when he saw that Steve and Natasha were still in the room. “Yeah, um, we’re in a relationship,” he said awkwardly while pointing back and forth between himself and Tony.

“Congratulations,” Natasha deadpanned, but there was clear amusement in her eyes. Steve was just smiling.

Loki shifted on his feet uncomfortably, not knowing what else to say. He turned back to Tony who was on his feet again.

“Elevator?” Tony suggested, his voice a bit ragged.

“Excellent idea,” Loki squeaked out, grabbing Tony’s hand and rushing them to the elevator. It was open by the time they got there.

There was a strange silence as the elevator started ascending. Loki was staring at the buttons and Tony’s hand was still in his own.

“That’s definitely did not go how I pictured it,” Tony said while chuckling. Loki bit his lip, feeling so much better just because Tony was smiling again.

“Me neither,” he finally said when the doors slid open.

“So, you want to cuddle?” Tony asked.

Loki nodded in agreement while feeling his heart soar.

A moment later he was engulfed in happiness and warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the Sweetums Series will come out eventually :)


End file.
